Call of Duty Black Ops 3
by Jonathantantw
Summary: After the battle in 2025, another war broke out. How will the Americans solve the problem


A/N: If you haven't played Black Ops 2 campaign finished, i recommend you to read this until you are done cause there will be spoilers ahead. Here we go!

Beginning from Black Ops 2

Pyrrhic Victory~ Woods saved  
Celerium~ Celerium discovered  
Old Wounds~ Mason kills Kravencho  
Time and fate~Compound throughly searched  
Fallen Angel~Harper saved  
~Zhao's meeting details discovered  
Karma~Karma rescued  
~Defalco killed  
Suffer with me~Woods kills Mason  
~Hudson dies  
Achilles' Veil~CIA Officer Farid dies  
Obysseus~Admiral Briggs survives  
~USS Obama defenses up  
~SDC allies with U.S Military  
~SDC drones protect the Obama  
Cordis Die~President Bosworth saved  
Judgement Day~ Menendez captured  
~~Strike Force~~  
Shipwreck~Iran protected from invasion  
I.E.D~Afghan President saved  
~Afghanistan resists  
FOB Spectre~India protected from SDC Invasion  
Dispatch~Ambassador Tian Zhao assasinated

17th February 2027  
Seoul  
US Seals joint operation JSOC  
2:00pm

"All right, the North Koreans and thr Cubians are gonna launch an attack on Seoul," David said. "We need to activate the AA guns in the North of Seoul and build up tbe frontlines."

"Wait," Harper interrupted, " what if they launch a see attack?"

"Then we'll have to call in US ships. Any questions?"

Everybody just kept quiet.

"All right let's lock and load."

######

2:45pm

Mason and Harper sneaked into North Korean territory.  
"What the h&#$ are they doing?" Mason asked.

"My $¥#! They are launching nuclear attack!" Harper said.

Harper immediately takes out a radio.

"Baseplate, call in the USS Enterprise now!" he shouted. "Mason we better get back and warn them. "

After Harper finished, they both ran back to South Korean territories.

###

"Have you got any info yet?" the South Korean comander said.

"All we know is they are going to launch a nuclear attack on Seoul. " David replied.

"We can't just stand here. We have to get to that nuclear launch pad. " Harper said.

"All right. You get your men ready to fight. We're going in. " Mason said to the comander.

###

3:00pm  
David Mason  
Codename "Section"  
Mission: Foil the nuclear plans  
JSOC joint operation U.S Navy and South Korean armed forces  
Somewhere between North and South Korea

Mason and the others sat in VTOL Warships preparing to parachute down.

"All right guys, get ready!" the co-pilot said.

Mason and his men put on their helmets and stood up.

"Ok simple. All we have to do is get to the comand centre than to the extraction point. " he said.

"Red light."

"Get ready!"

"Green!"

Vvvvvvrrrrrrrmmmmmm!

The hatch door opened and everyone jumped out. The crew saw lots of VTOl ships getting shot down.

"Dive dive dive!"

The air pressure pushed againts their helmets as they came rushing down the sky.

"Deploy parachute!"

Every one pulled a string and the parachutes deployed.

" 미국인들은 현재 위치! (The Americans are here!)" a North Korean recruit shouted.

All the North Korean soldiers got to the miniguns and started firing at Mason's team.

"We need air support!" Mason shouted.

"Here!" Harper said as he threw the radio to Mason.

Mason put his eye to the scanner on the radio.

"Welcome Mr David Mason," the machines said.

"We're under heavy fire! Request for lightning strike!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

"Lightning Strike inbound!"

Seven F-16 fighter jets flew across the sky and bombed the heavy gunners.

"Let's move!"

Mason's men advanced forward. They took cover behind Hum-Vees and returned fire.

A/N  
Readers, i recommend you to play the Black Ops 2 Multiplayer lobby song called Andreline by Jack Wall when reading this part

###

"RPGs on the rooftop! Take'em down!"

Mason aimed down sight and shot the RPG men heads.

"Hoo Rah!"

The soldiers charged forward to the nuclear plant entrance. They spraid fire everywhwre.

Suddenly, an enemy chopper dropped three AGRs.

"Enemy AGRs! Throw EMP!" Harper shouted as Mason threw an EMP.

"계속 쏘세요(Keep firing!)" the South Korean comander shouted.

A/N  
Next chapter will be up sometime next month


End file.
